Abyss
__TOC__ Real Name: Nils Styger Nicknames: None known Former Aliases: None known Other Current Aliases: None known Status Occupation: Adventurer; former test subject and bodyguard Legal Status: Genosha Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Known Relatives Azazel (father), Kurt Wagner (aka Nightcrawler, half-brother), Kiwi Black (half-brother) Group Affiliation: formerly X-Corps Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Abyss is known to have been experimented upon, but it is believed he is a mutant. Place of Birth: Genosha First Appearance: ''Cable'' (Vol. 2) #40 (1997) History Aside from being a Genoshan, not much is known about the early life and origin of Niles Styger. As Abyss, he presumably built a reputation as a super-powered mercenary and bodyguard. At some point, however, he contracted the debilitating Legacy Virus. He was then seen acting as a protector for the Genoshan research scientist Renee Majcomb, who was researching possible cures for the virus. When former Magistrates attacked Rene, he fought them off and nearly killed them until Cable's arrival. He was saved when Colossus triggered the cure for the Legacy Virus. Abyss was later seen in Berlin, Germany battling the former Gene Nation member known as Fever Pitch. Both mutants were captured by Banshee's mutant militia known as the X-Corps. While being held by the X-Corps, Abyss witnessed Sunpyre's murder. When the terrorist Mystique revealed herself and her intentions to use the X-Corps, the wounded Banshee freed Abyss from his confinement. Abyss then sucked Mystique through his interdimensional void, and, unable to shut off his power, almost swallowed Banshee also. The timely arrival of some other members of X-Corps stopped that however. Abyss admitted that he had no idea where Mystique was transported to or if she would ever return. Abyss later resurfaced when his father Azazel psychically summoned his many children to attempt to release him from the Brimstone Dimension that he had been banished to hundreds of years before. In an attempt to lose himself and his comrades, Azazel had traversed the dimension barrier many times and sired children in the hopes that one of them would be able to breach the dimensional barrier. Abyss joined forces with the X-Men to avert Azazel's attempt to bring his army into Earth's dimension and succeeded in foiling his father's efforts. He was subsequently revealed to be Nightcrawler's half-brother, as both were sons of Azazel. Abyss lost his powers following M-Day. (All New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe) Characteristics Height: Variable Weight: Variable Eyes: Electric Blue Hair: Blue Skin: Black Unusual Features: Abyss has tar black skin and electric blue eyes. His body appears to be transparent but it is actually a portal into a different dimension. Powers Bio-Metallic Coils (formerly): his body is made up of bio-metallic coils, which are near impervious to damage. These coils can unravel, allowing him to control them telekinetically. These coils act like tendrils of metallic ribbon. They can grapple, constrict, bind, and otherwise make him very malleable and highly resistant to injury. Brimstone Dimensional Void (formerly): possesses an internal void to the Brimstone dimension. This void lies in the center of his chest and is usually covered up by the bio-metallic coils that make up his chest plate. The void when exposed acts like a black hole and sucks up everything in front or directly to the side of it. Those trapped in the internal void, have nothing but the darkness and the effects are disorienting at best, they are kept there until they die or until abyss decides to release them. It is unknown how long someone can survive in this dimension. Psychic Tremor (formerly): Abyss is able to psionically interfere with the minds of others Fear Absorption (formerly): Abyss has the power to absorb power from the fear of others around him as well as the power generated by the fear of those stuck in his internal void. Thus making him more powerful. Known Abilities: None known. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: None known. Transportation: None known. Weapons: None known. Notes * Related Articles * Nightcrawler See Also * Character Gallery External Links * References * Marvel Directory * Abyss article in Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Modern Age Category:Genoshan Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blue Hair Category:Black Skin Category:X-Corps members Category:Depowered Mutants